


Fucking Boggarts

by Toffeecoffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boggarts make an appearance, But here you go, F/M, Reader-Insert, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeecoffee/pseuds/Toffeecoffee
Summary: Y/N is a pureblood witch in Slytherin. She and Draco Malfoy have been friends since they were in diapers. But when Professor Lupin has the class tackle a Boggart Y/N's happens to be non other than Draco. Friendships might be torn apart, or feelings might be revealed.





	

The Hogwarts Express lets out a bellowing whistle across the platform; quickly your mother gives a hug and well wishes before you run to catch an open car. Waving at a few old classmates you finally arrive to an empty compartment and settle down in your seat for a quick nap. 

You’re fast asleep until the train comes to a sudden stop. Lights are quickly losing power and any windows freeze, as a floating black, cloaked figure stops in front of your door. As the figure glides into the compartment towards you, you feel as if every last ounce of happiness and hope is quickly being sucked out. Then suddenly, everything goes black. 

Upon regaining consciousness you feel a weight settled around your shoulders and can hear two men talking in hushed voices.

“But who are you? I have never seen you on this train before. For all I know the Dementors were after you.” 

“I can assure you Mr. Malfoy, it was not me they were after. Merely searching the train for the escaped convict perhaps.”

Striking you interest, you began to stir, cutting off what was going to be said by the person beside you. Blinking sleep out of your eyes you see both men looking at you. The one on the right with his arm around you happened to be non other than Draco Malfoy. Sitting rather relaxed across from him was a sickly looking man whom you did not recognize. 

“Ah very good. You’re finally awake. Here take this. It helps.” The man offering you a chunk of what a appeared to be chocolate.

Hesitating a little you said thank you, never being much of a fan of chocolate you nibble off small pieces.

“May I ask who are you?” Uncertainty creeping into your tone. 

“Ah, where are my manners. My name is Remus Lupin. I am to be the new Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.” He announced upon standing, “If you two don’t mind I am going to go back to my compartment, There was another lad who fainted when the Dementors searched the train.” 

At the mention of the Dementors you leaned further into Draco’s side seeking comfort. Your mother had given you a warning that they might show up at Hogwarts this year, searching for Sirius Black. Telling you to keep your distance from them, as to not put yourself in danger. 

“Stupid fools. How could they let them on the train. Father will hear about this.” 

Scoffing at Draco's muttering you look up to see his face void of expression and his blue/grey eyes glazed over in thought.

“Draco,” You reached for the hand draped on your shoulder, catching his attention, “are you alright?”

His face softened, “Yes of course. I’m alright. I’m sorry I just got lost in thought. I don’t see why they would think Sirius Black would be taking the train to Hogwarts. I should be the one asking you though. You’re one who fainted after all.” 

You felt your cheeks grow warm at the closeness of his body and the softness in his voice. Suddenly feeling very awkward you stood up and busied yourself with pulling your robes out of your trunk.

“I’m quite alright, thank you,” you stuttered slightly, “we’re nearly to school so I’m just going to go and change. Um, so yeah. I’ll… I’ll catch you later.” 

You left the compartment in such a hurry, nearly tripping on the robes, you failed to notice the flash of disappointment across his face. 

'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god, Oh my god. Oh. My. God. You rushed into the closest bathroom, mentally slapping yourself. I fainted and motherfucking Malfoy had to come to my rescue. I can’t believe I fucking fainted. I must have looked like such an idiot.' Looking in the mirror you saw messy hair and sleep lines across your, now bright red, cheeks from laying on Draco’s chest. 'Get ahold of yourself Y/N! Seriously, it’s just Draco. You’ve known him for forever. He saw you cry the first time you fell of a broom. This is not any worse than that.' 

Shaking yourself out of your mental hysteria you started to get changed out of your muggle clothes and into your Slytherin uniform. 'So what if it felt nice to be that close to him…' 

After getting changed and fixing up your eyeliner that had gotten a little smudged you made the short walk back to your compartment. Opening the door only to catch a sleeping malfoy. Smiling to yourself you covered him with one of your spare blankets, settled in the seat across from him and rode out the remainder of the trip in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. Future chapter(s) will hopefully be a little longer.


End file.
